Chicken
by theNAUGHTYfiles
Summary: Vanille, Stella, Zack, Yuj, Maqui, Noctis, Shon and Alimein play a game of Chicken. Stella gets turned on, Vanille is horney... Pretty much sums it up lol! Contains bad words! Dont read if under 15 lol! Reviews are always nicec ;


**Hey my buddy ol' pals! Just another silly fic my rude mind cooked up lol! It contains a fair amount of swearing, sexual refrence ect. So if your under the age of 15/16, dont read while your parents are around lol! AND, there a probibly many spelling mistakes, just to warn you. :)**

**A few things you should know.**

**FFvsXIII Characters:**

**Shotgun Guy= Shon**

**Glasses Guy= Alimein**

**Tough Guy= Marcus *not mentioned though***

**Okay, hope you like it!**

* * *

Shon and Vanille stare at eachother, huge grins on their faces.

"Dont blink, _Vanilla..._" Shon teased, pulling out the dopiest face she had ever seen.

Trying so hard not to laugh, she failed. She started rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter, obviously loosing the game because she blinked. Zack, Stella, Noctis, Maqui and Yuj laughed.

"Oh yeah, im just _way _too sexy to be playing this game." He gloated. Zack laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You wish." He said. Once Vanille regained herself, she sat up, crawling between Shon and Maqui.

"You know what we should play?" Maqui started. "Chicken." Yuj cracked up laughing.

"Dude, the last time you played Chicken, you had to pash Serah, and Snow knocked you out!" Everyone laughed. "Just cause you wanted to kiss Snow, doesnt mean you go pashing his wife."

"Shut up, Yuj!" Maqui yelled, punching his blue haired buddie. Vanille clapped.

"Yeah! Lets play that!" She jumped. "How do ya play?"

"Two people start by touching eachothers waist. Keep moving up till someone gets too uncomfortable and says 'Chicken'. If no one says that by the time you reach their neck, you have to give them an all out pash for one minute. Person who last the longest wins." Maqui explained. Stella smiled.

"Sounds fun! Who's first?" Zack grinned.

"Vani and Shon." Vanille giggled and blushed at the blonde who was intentually creeping up on her. Suddenly, Alimein walked in.

"Are you nuts? You might as well put a porno on." He laughed, then grinned, looking at Noctis, who wasent paying attention at all at the point.

"What about... Shon and Noctis." Stella and Vanille's eyes lit up with excitment. Noctis's head flicked up at his name.

"Huh?" Shon grinned.

"Twenty bucks and i'll rape him." He said. Noctis was getting worried.

"Who's getting raped?" Noctis asked. _Am I getting raped? Shit!_

"No one. But im gonna pash you for twenty bucks." Noctis jumped the beige sofa and sprinted out the door.

"NEVER!" He yelled. Stella and Vanille were chasing him just as fast.

"No! Noctis, come back! I wanna see Shon rape you!...!" The girls screamed. Yuj, Maqui and Alimein were in silence.

"...aaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- SHIT! OUCH, FUCK, AHHHH," *struggling sounds, banging ect*

Through the door came two grinning girls and a tied up slightly beaten Noctis between them. They threw him on the sofa and sat on either sides of him, making sure he couldent make another dash run for the door.

Shon placed his hands on Noctis's waist. Noctis sqwermed.

"Aw, dont be such a pussy Noct. I know you like it." Shon teased.

"I will kill you." Noctis hissed in a dark voice, but Shon laughed, moving his hands up slowly. From his waist, to his torso, chest, shoulder, then placed his hands on either side of Noctis's face.

Stella's mouth was wide.

"Oh my gosh. I am so turned on right now..." Stella mused, staring at the boys. Vanille nodded.

"Yeah... Soooo hot..."

Shon grinned a cocky smile, and leaned in and gave Noctis an all out pashing. Stella and Vanille squealed. Yuj, Maqui and Alimein were shocked.

Shon kissed Noctis like he was a girl. Tounges and all.

Maqui muttered.

"Dibbs on the blonde." Yuj elbowed him.

"Nah. Dibbs is so old. Besides, I already beggsed her." Yuj said. Alimein.

"Please, Stella's not going to have sex with any of you." Alimein said. Yuj and Maqui looked at him.

"What, are you gay?"

"I might be if it lands me in bed with one of them." Maqui nodded.

"He's right..." Maqui mused, turning to Yuj. "Hey, Yuj! We should-"

"No."

"Damn it."

Shon leaned away from Noctis, who was frozen. Vanille went blank.

"I need to have a shower..." She said blankly. She got off the sofa, and as she walked past Shon, she muttered. "Comming...?" She asked in a seductive voice, continuing to the bathroom. Shon grinned, turning to follow her. But before he went in, he turned around and did a victory dance, before slamming the door behind him.

Suddenly, weapons started manifesting out of nowhere.

"Uh, should we run?" Maqui asked. Yuj nodded.

"Yup." And they both sprinted out the door. Alimein ran too, but knocked on Shon's door.

"Shon!"

"Busy!" He yelled back. Alimein leaned away from the door when he heard Vanille moaning sexually.

"You should run!" Alimein yelled, jumping out a window. Noctis busted the door down just to see Vanille wrapped in the shower curtin, and Shon climbing out the small bathroom window. He also left his pants behind aswell.

"Love you too, bro!" Shon yelled, laughing and sprinting off the Bodhum beach.

"SHON YOU GAY SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Noctis yelled, breaking the entire wall down and chasing his dumb blonde of a friend.

* * *

"No, Hope. Its water, water, lightning, water, lightning lightning." Lightning was trying to teach Hope some Ravenger tricks, but was sidetracked by a blonde guy with no pants on running down the beach, laughing. And another guy chasing that blonde, swearing, and shooting at him. Also, weapons followed behind them, aiming for the blonde.

Lightning sat down.

"Light?" Hope asked.

"Im going to call my theripist." She muttered, walkin inside, leaving Hope outside.

Hope sat down too, feeling rather akward.

_Damn puberty..._

* * *

**Lol! I could so imagin that happening. Have any of you actually played Chicken? OMFG its so funny. Me and my friends played it at school, and a teacher caught us. Since then me and my mates have had ALOT of spare time on our hands because we got suspended for two weeks lol! Story of my life haha! Anyways, thanks for reading people!**

**I did have a much better version of this, but I stupidly deleted it, and this is as close as I can get to what the original was like. :((**

**Anyways, thanks!**

**LOL**

**-Kayleigh :))**


End file.
